


Your Living Daydream

by Red2Lips



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Dream Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mildly Dubious Consent Blow Job, Rimming, Tail Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red2Lips/pseuds/Red2Lips
Summary: Humans are food. Nothing else.Until a certain incubus decides to play with his food.





	Your Living Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hands down will be the dirtiest (I'm trash^^) thing I'm writing, I hope everyone reading this enjoys (_ _)

Hakyeon yawned as he flew lazily past the row of doors.

It was near feeding time and Hakyeon had yet to find tonight’s meal. Of course, this could be over if he just chose a random door, but he was a rather picky eater.

 _Hm?_ He stopped. The door in front of him was a dark blue, the doorknob a deep gold. But that wasn’t what had attracted Hakyeon. He pressed his ear to the doorframe. He thought he could hear… _birds?_ Interesting.

Hakyeon opened the door and stepped in, making sure to close the door behind him. He squinted at the change of scenery, using a hand to shield his eyes from the brightness.

The sun was high in the sky, birds were chirping, and a deer was drinking from the lake in front of him.

 _Such an innocent dream_ , he thought. He almost felt guilty. Almost. Hakyeon looked around. Where was the person who was dreaming? Not wanting to give himself away, Hakyeon flew to a nearby tree and sat there, scanning the area. He couldn’t be far. The dream’s parameters, though unusually large for a human, only extended until the edge of the forest.

_Is that… ?_

A man was sitting against one of the trees, his head resting against the trunk. He was dressed in a pink, soft woolen sweater and skinny jeans. But he wasn’t moving.

Hakyeon flew into the next tree to get a closer look. _Ah._ He bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. _Sleeping in his dream?_

The man was snoring softly in his sleep, his nose twitching a bit.

It reminded Hakyeon of a small animal. Feeding on him right now... it didn't seem right.  _Ah, well, I can go hungry for a night_ he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Explicit rating will be true to its name ><  
> \- Sorry, apologizing in advance for slow updates ><  
> \- There are surprises in this one... I think you guys will like them :)


End file.
